1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier, and especially relates to a vibration dampening device and an infant carrier having the vibration dampening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the society advances in economy and technology, people are provided with a variety of consumer goods for higher quality of life. Infant carriers are one of various consumer goods. For parents having child, when they take their child for a walk or shopping, they usually carry their child by using an infant carrier with wheels instead of by arms for reducing their loads. The infant carrier is also of comfort and safety. Therefore, infant carriers are more and more popular.
It is known that when the infant carrier is pushed to move in a trip, the infant carrier may encounter various road conditions in different bumpy degrees leading to various jolts to the infant carrier. For example, when encountering a road with a large bumpy degree, the infant carrier will be jolted wildly; when encountering a road with a less bumpy degree, the infant carrier will be jolted slightly. However, vibration dampening structures used in the current infant carriers are very simple and cannot be adjusted for adapting the infant carriers to various roads with different bumpy degrees for meeting requirements for dampening vibration on the roads. The infant carriers are not served with good vibration dampening effect, so that the infant carriers are poor in adapting to various roads. Consequently, when running on various roads, the current infant carriers cannot guarantee comfort and safety to the infants sitting therein.
Therefore, there is a need of a vibration dampening device and an infant carrier with the vibration dampening device for overcoming the above problems.